1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and more particularly, to a blue phase LCD device requiring a reduced driving voltage and preventing a color shift problem.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As society has entered in earnest upon an information age, the field of display devices that represent electrical signals as visual images has developed rapidly. Particularly, the liquid crystal display (LCD) device or the OELD device as a flat panel display device having characteristics of light weight, thinness and low power consumption is developed to be used as a substitute for a cathode-ray tube type display device.
Among these devices, since the LCD device is adequate to display moving images and has a high contrast ratio, the LCD device has been widely used. The LCD devices use optical anisotropy and polarization properties of liquid crystal molecules to display images. Generally, the liquid crystal molecules are classified into a nematic liquid crystal molecule, a smectic liquid crystal molecule and a cholesteric liquid crystal molecule. The nematic liquid crystal molecule is very widely used.
Unfortunately, since a response rate of the liquid crystal molecules is too low, problems are caused. In addition, there is another problem of a narrow viewing angle without multi-alignment layers or an additional optical film.
To resolve these problems, a blue phase liquid crystal molecule is introduced to obtain a high response rate. Since the blue phase liquid crystal molecule has an isotropic property or an anisotropic property depending on a voltage, a viewing angle of the LCD device is improved. Unfortunately, the LCD device including the blue phase liquid crystal molecule, i.e., a blue phase LCD device, requires a high driving voltage. In addition, when the images from the blue phase LCD device, which is driven by a horizontal electric field, is observed at an oblique angle, a color shift problem or an image distorting problem is caused. Namely, there is still a viewing angle problem.